Succubus Blues
by ISFAN
Summary: Takes place after 4x10 "Waves". Bo has done something that has left her heartsick. Tamsin finds her in the aftermath. Valkubus.


_**Succubus Blues**_

**Author's Note**: For those of you in the US who are not caught up with Lost Girl there are spoilers in this story, so be forewarned. Bo has been spiraling this season in her quest for self-discovery into what exactly happened when she was enveloped in black smoke at the end of season 3. I am putting my faith in the writers that I won't be disappointed in how this season ends and hope that Lost Girl will stick around for a season 5. The first chapter's title is from Richelle Meade's phenomenal series about you guessed it, a succubus. Because really imitation is the highest form of flattery. I don't own Lost Girl or any of its characters. This work is purely fiction.

Bloody clothes were littered in the main entrance and up the stairs leading to the bathroom. Other than the spray of water Tamsin couldn't hear any other noise in the apartment. "Bo…Kenzi…?" Tamsin's voice echoed down the hallway and a lack of response made her stomach clench in fear. She could see Bo's prone form huddled in the bathtub; she was looking blankly at the wall and blood was sluicing down the drain. "Bo what the hell happened?" Tamsin said from the doorway of the bathroom anxiety written all over her face. She rushed over to the tub and placed her hand on Bo's shoulder causing the succubus to snap out of her trance. Tamsin found herself with her arm bent behind her back, a knife to her throat, and on her knees. "Bo let me go." Tamsin said in a soothing voice. Bo's brown eyes finally focused on what she had done and the knife clattered against the floor; she immediately took two steps away from Tamsin who was gingerly testing her shoulder.

"Bo you need to heal; let me help you. Can you can tell me what happened?" Tamsin said in the same soothing tone as if she were speaking to a wild animal. "It's not my blood…." she said quietly. "Whose blood is it then?" Tamsin said checking Bo for injuries anyway. "The Una Mens; I killed them all." Bo said flatly. Tamsin took a minute to digest this information before quirking her eyebrow to ask why. "They were going to kill you all. Everyone I love." Bo said before laughing brokenly and staring at her hands and rubbing them together as if it could wipe the memory of their blood and death screams from her mind. Bo walked over to the mirror and stared at herself before looking away fearful at the monster that stared back at her. "I did what had to be done." Bo said with resolve before running to the toilet and expelling what little was in her stomach. Tamsin gently moved her hair away from her face until Bo stopped heaving. Her breaths sounding loud against her ears. "Do you want to talk about it?" Tamsin said after a few minutes. "Not really." Bo said before brushing her teeth and spitting some mouthwash down the drain. She wiped her mouth on her arm before walking to her bedroom. Tamsin couldn't help but admire the succubus' form as she sat on her bed stark naked. Even as her heart was breaking Bo was breathtaking. Her despair hung in the air like a heavy fog. Every heart beat felt like agony. Bo looked haunted; she had the same look that Tamsin had seen in the mirror many times before in all of her lives. The only thing that had helped her through her many lifetimes of regret was the burn of alcohol and losing herself in someone else.

She slowly began to strip herself of her clothing while Bo stared off into space again. She had her arms wrapped around herself as if she were trying to hold herself together. Bo looked truly heartsick as if something had broken inside of her. "I don't feel anything. Not regret. Not remorse. I didn't enjoy killing them, but I feel like a monster. I am a monster. " Bo said. "You're not a monster Bo. You protected your family. You're the most honorable person I've ever met. You're kind and fiercely loyal…" Tamsin said as she gently cupped Bo's cheek and brought her lips to hers. It was a gentle brush of lips. Bo could feel Tamsin's aura burning like a supernova as she brought Bo's hand to her racing heart. Tamsin's expression was open as she poured all the feelings of love she felt for Bo in her eyes. "You're not a monster." Tamsin repeated as she kissed Bo again gently. Tamsin's heart was in her throat as she waited for Bo to respond. Bo could see into Tamsin's heart; she accepted her for all that she was; she accepted both her darkness and her light. Bo was one of the most powerful fae she had ever met with a human's moral compass. Inherently good, compassionate to the needs of others, and always doing what was right for the greater good. She shouldn't exist. Her pure heart was what drew Tamsin to Bo ever since she helped her save Kenzi. Her feelings for her came as a complete shock. Tamsin had closely guarded her heart for centuries. Always following orders, completing her missions, and never once deviating. Bo changed all of that. It wasn't that she changed her mind; Bo changed her heart.

When Bo kissed Tamsin back it was with a fierceness that overwhelmed Tamsin's every thought and nerve ending in her entire being as if she had been shocked by a bolt of lightning. "You are incredible." Tamsin said when the kiss finally ended leaving both gasping for breath. "Let me give you this." Tamsin murmured as she kissed each of Bo's eyelids lovingly. She could feel the tension slowly leaving Bo's body with each kiss. She stared at Bo's eyes which were burning bright blue before slowly fading to their warm brown. As her kisses traveled further south she could feel Bo's abs contract against her lips before she continued to place featherlight kisses against her hip bones until stopped and waited for Bo to respond. Bo looked into Tamsin's eyes and drowned in them. She could see lifetimes of death and regret and snatches of happiness and something she had never seen before. Their usual frosty green burned with warmth and love. She slowly nodded and tightly shut her eyes when she felt Tamsin place her legs over her shoulders and tilt her pelvis up before slowly opening her entrance and licking her deeply. Bo could feel the slow burn of pressure building as Tamsin French kissed her as if she had known her body for centuries. Tamsin gently trailed her fingers up and down Bo's thighs as she buried herself in Bo before she found her nub and caressed it with each thrust of her tongue. Bo's hips began to counter her movements. She placed one hand on the small of Bo's back so she could delve into her deeper. With her other hand she plucked a feather from her wings and began to caress Bo's nipples which had hardened to tight peaks. All that could be heard was labored breathing. Tamsin was tireless; her movements like the waves crashing against the sand. She could feel Bo getting wetter as her tongue moved in figure eights and knew that Bo was close. She looked up from between Bo's thighs and saw her eyes glowing like sapphires against the night sky. Tamsin took the feather that had been caressing Bo's nipples and began to brush it back and forth against Bo's nub when she felt her pelvic muscles begin to contract and heard the sexiest sound come out of the succubus. Bo's back arched; her hips held high off the bed. Tamsin felt her complete surrender as her eyes bore into hers. "Tamsin!" Bo moaned breathlessly. A light sheen covered Bo's body as she took deep lungfuls of air. Tamsin gently lowered Bo's lower half on the bed before she moved up her body pressing her with kisses until she reached her mouth. She moved her hair behind her ears before she began to massage Bo's tongue with hers. She felt her mouth widen as she licked the roof of her mouth. She wrapped Bo's legs around her lower back and went on her knees before she began to gyrate her hips against her. She ground her pelvis against Bo's as she felt the other woman grip her tightly against her. The room smelled heavily of sex. Bo's feet were digging against Tamsin's lower back as she felt Bo begin to massage her ass. Tamsin's movements hitched when she felt Bo begin to lightly press against her anus. She levered herself up on her elbows and begin to kiss Tamsin's breasts. Purposely avoiding her nipples and licking her to distraction. As their movements sped up Bo plunged deeply into Tamsin at the same time she bit down forcefully against the top of her left breast and above her frantically beating heart. Tamsin cried out, "Oh God Bo! I love you!" before burying her face against Bo's neck and breathing in her scent, which felt like home. It was Tamsin's heartfelt admission of love that undid Bo. Her orgasm hit her with the force of a tsunami. Tamsin's wings wrapped themselves tightly around Bo automatically molding itself to her form in a protective cocoon. She could feel wetness against her chest and opened her eyes to see tears from Bo's brown eyes. "Shhhh I've got you babe." Tamsin said soothingly as Bo took comfort in feeling Tamsin's weight against her. Tamsin's love and utmost belief in her overwhelmed her as it shown from her eyes. Her love felt like a shield against how out of control she felt and the darkness she feared within her. "I'll never leave you Bo; not in this lifetime." Tamsin murmured as Bo's cries began to subside. Tamsin gently kissed her forehead and turned her body so that her back was resting against the headboard and Bo was lying against her chest. Tamsin's steady heartbeat and the feeling of the softest down feathers against her skin is what finally helped soothe Bo to sleep. Tamsin would be there for her now and always. "I promise." she said fiercely before she closed her eyes as Bo's breathing began to even out. Their legs entwined as were their hearts.


End file.
